


Fire burning under my skin

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Ones who run [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek knows will he screw it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire burning under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is spiraling out a control , there shall be another part gasp! considering i only planned on doing 2.  
> all mistakes are my own.

I just slid down the cold bathroom tiles, all of it suddenly hitting me like how my jeep hit Jackson, a sharp cracking jolt of pain I couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that racketed throughout my bathroom bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the house. I couldn't stop. I couldn't be quiet. I was starting to choke. My tears covered my face making it shine and my snot was running from my nose over my mouth and too my chin. It was disgusting but I couldn't stop it so I hugged my knees to my chest as the water ran over me into my eyes and mouth. Not that it mattered there was salty water travelling there anyway. It hurt to sit this way, something was defiantly broken...physically not just my soul and heart. Fuck, the short while of not thinking didn't last long. When is this hell going to end, how am I meant to keep going. My wrenching sobs didn't silence as I watched the blood from my cuts mix in the water diluting and turning pink before it swirled down the plug hole that was clogged with mud.

The next thing I knew my dad ,or who I guessed to be my dad I couldn't see well threw the tears , was in the tiny bathroom with me turning off the running water and wrapping a towel and his loving arms around me. Behind my sobbing I could faintly hear him whispering 'It's going to be okay' and 'What happened son? Why are you so hurt? Who did this to you?' If anything it made me cry worse. He was going to find out. I was going to have to tell him. Everything. I kept it a secret to keep him safe but I couldn't think up a lie this time, I couldn't think or say anything. Useless. This hole I am in is getting deeper by the hour. 

When it was a more humane time in the morning and the sun had actually been raised to its natural point my Dad forced me (dragged me) to go to the hospital to get checked out. After being poked and prodded, x-rayed and stitched, I was told I have 3 fractured ribs, a second degree burn on my back that travelled from my hip up 5 inches and I needed over 50 stitches. Dad was furious. Actually I think more than furious, infuriated, unreasonable ranging near manic. And it's understandable with everything that's gone on. Beaten up a few days ago, lying to him, his only child and family member and so many murders/crimes in such a small town. But he took me home.

No one else knew for a few hours, Dad didn't bug me even though I knew he wanted, no, needed to. He just left me in my room alone with my laptop as he sat at the kitchen table coffee mug in hand stewing in his anger and confusion. I didn't know what to do.

A loud bang caught my attention towards my left; my window flew open as Derek climbed in. His stature angry and near murderous.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He growled at me grabbing my wrists as he did. I tried to push him off the tightness hurting from the ropes last night.

"I didn't want anyone to know, now let go" I wailed hearing slow footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"You can't keep this a secret Stiles . I'm going to kill them" His words rang through my ears...that was a suicide mission. 

"No no no! Just stay, comfort me ... I love you Derek, please don't" The warm tears rolled down my cheeks as I offered my hand to him. Yet he looked at it before he turned away and left in the blink of an eye. My dad entered the room and once again wrapped his arms around me as I stained his shirt with tears.

At this point I told him everything. It flowed out like a river. No longer needing to tell lies or worry if he'll hate me. No more bullshit. Because when everything is said and done he is my father and he has to love me, unconditionally. I didn't really think about whether or not he'd believe me but he did just see Derek jump out of my bedroom window in the blink of an eye so I reckoned it wasn't much of a stretch of imagination. Now that he knew all I had to do was protect him from it but now that he knew what he was up against he maybe had more chance of being able to defend himself and this town. How tight he held me after I told him everything hurt my broken ribs a lot. Yet it was fine , I didn't mind the pain.

It was night-time before I saw anyone again. Dad was reading what had been translated of the Bestiary, Scott kept ringing but couldn't come because he was with Isaac comforting him about Erica and his mother and god knows whether Derek was alive or not. 

I just lay curled up in my bed the covers over my head, my breathing nearly like that of Darth Vader's trying not to think. Which was very hard. On or off Adderall.

"My my little one, they really did a number on you didn't they?" A salacious voice chuckled as a weight sat down on the end of my bed next to my feet. When the fuck did he get in here? "Stiles" The voice suddenly changed to a caring one as he pulled the blanket off of my head. "Are you okay?" He asked with all sincerity.  
An emotion I never knew a psychopath could have.

"I feel like I spend all my time pretending I'm alright so that they don't worry and then if they aren't okay I try and make it better. It's exhausting. It's like I'm insignificant." I mumbled as I looked into his eyes. It's weird to think he is a psychopath because I mean you can see it slightly but he has always been interested in me (sometimes too much) and I can sort of stand being near him unlike Derek and Lydia. "I'm not so strong anymore"

"You are so stupid." He nearly spat. It felt like he had rammed a claw through my heart. 

"Excuse you? You don't get to let yourself into my home and insult me!" I demanded sitting up really fast ,which hurt too much that I actually moaned in pain.

"You are so blind by your self-hate that you don't see what you are, what you have. So much like Derek. Stiles you have someone who loves you and will sacrifice everything for you, in fact you have two people who will, your father and Derek. And you would do the same. You have so so so much potential , you're smart and not just street smart you are book smart, sarcastic and you'd be a fantastic wolf. I bit the wrong teenager. Scott's beginning to come up to good standard but you would have so much quicker. If you weren't Derek's I'd snap you up in a heartbeat" Aaand now we've gone back to creepy Peter.

"uhh..." I grunted as I moved so my back was positioned against the back of my bed and further away from Peter. The smirk that grew on his face really proves the fact he is at the least sadistic. Very animalistic. He hovered over me pinning me to my bed as his lips covered mine in a very un-Peter like kiss, it was sweet and chaste , only lasted a few seconds. I was speechless . I mean you can't complain when two really hot Hales like you.  
Even if one of them is twice your age at the least.  
"I'm here for you" he exclaimed before he kissed my forehead and left quietly. I didn't know what to think. Did I just cheat with his really hot stubbled uncle? I didn't kiss him back so I think I'm safe. Or am I? Derek will smell him...well fuck. 

Well I did say I loved him and he left me so I'll blame it on anger. Hopefully he will forgive me and not you know skin Peter. Honestly I don't think he wants nor needs much incentive to do that. Maybe he should that anger into a plan to get rid of the Alphas. Or something. I mean Peter can help right?

So I went to Derek's apartment and I found him sat where Peter normally sits and I explain everything to him quite aggressively because I was still angry and he sat there and patiently listening for once. 

I had to look back upon and remember the events of a few days ago, that the alphas voice seems to ring in my brain even now. I can shut my eyes and see again, those piercing red eyes.

I read a book about Witchcraft once about John Proctor it said at one point, ‘Can you speak one minute without we land in hell again? I am sick of hell’ and I know exactly what he means. 

In a blink of an eye I straddled Derek and crashed my lips against his. 

“I want normal. Give me normal” I whimpered in between kisses. He gripped the back of my neck tightly before he rutted up against my arse. I started unbuttoning his shirt so fast I was sure I’d ripped something in the process. Derek didn’t care in the least, he was so turned on and couldn’t get back to my mouth fast enough. The heated, messy kiss didn’t last very long before I was busy attacking his neck, moving downward toward his sweat slicked collar bone and chest. Derek’s hands were running through my short hair and grabbing his head and anything else he could touch in a desperate attempt to get some leverage (he now had something to pull). By the time I was biting at his nipples and his strong hands were running down his stomach and sides he was close to his undoing.  
Derek sat up a bit, pushing me up with him so he could lift my shirt over my head. He put his hand on my chest to keep me still for a moment so he could just look. His eyes roamed over the tight muscled planes of his chest, the sparse, dark hair accentuating every groove and curve and happy trail that made Derek’s mouth water. “Gorgeous” he whispered, though audibly enough for me to hear and blush at.  
I was literally begging for it. I swiftly pulled off the rest of my clothing and the rest of his leaving them discarded in a pile on the floor at the end of the sofa. I stared in awe of Derek’s cock. Was that going to fit? 

“Fuck me.” I said without my brain to mouth filter, mostly just out of shock not actually asking. Even though I want him to. His eyebrows were practically in his hairline. Where did he think this was going? Dude. Horny teenager what do expect? I am touch starved! “Please” I whispered with a massive grin on my face as I knew what it would do to him. I noticed him gripping the sofa with non-human claws. 

“Stiles, you’re a minor and I don’t have any condoms” He grunted, pained to actually say those words when my mouth was hovering over his twitching pulsating cock. I blew a small gasp of air into the slit. The way his mouth contorted was fantastic that I caused that. I pushed the tip into my mouth and sucked like that of a prostitute. The noises he was making would have made me come right then and there if I wasn’t so intent on losing my virginity tonight. So I gripped him tightly and stroke it hard, twisting his shaft with one hand and slowly started sucking on the tip again, then I curled my tongue around it sucking hard as I did so. An oral fixation helps. He gripped my hair so tight it hurt but fuck it turned me on too.

“I’m close. Stop. Stop” He begged eyes scrunched shut. I shimming back up his body just after I grabbed something out of the pockets of my jeans. 

“Looky, what have Mr big bad wolf” I giggled as I held the XL condom in between my index finger and thumb, swinging it. We both had massive grins plastered on our faces. And I had never seen him look so hot. He needed to smile more. A lot more. I rewarded that smile we a passionate kiss before I rolled the condom onto him. 

I feel his fingers swirling around my opening, teasing and slow, I try to push back, but his other hand presses firmly into my lower back effectively pinning me. He nips at my neck and deftly slips one finger smoothly inside of me. Just that one finger moving in and out of me causes me to tremble and my mind to scatter. My entire body sizzles with anticipation as finally three of his fingers work inside of me, opening me up for his cock, and causing me to moan and writhe beneath his touch. He pulls them out deftly. 

“I don’t have lube Stiles” He growled. He looked like he was trying so hard not to let his wolf take over. 

“Doesn’t matter, the condom has some lube” I mumbled as he flipped us over so he was on top of me. I spread my legs more so he could lie in between them as he lined up his cock to my entrance. Finally. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you” he gasped as he slowly slipped the tip in. With a roll of my eyes I had had enough of waiting. So I thirsted myself down on to his cock and the orgasm that escaped both of our lips rippled through both of us. I wrap my legs around his waist and he is clawing at my back. And I mean clawing! Bruises were defiantly going to be left, possibly even blood. 

As he thrust in and out of me so gently I forgot everything about the world. All the problems. The Alpha pack. School. Everything. He then quickened his pace and kept into me, my not changing his rhythm. I could not control the noises coming from me. His thrusts grew almost erratic, bucking hard into me as his hand shifted to clench at my hip, and his fingers dug in hard as he came, buried deep inside me, his breath in a throaty cry. He then collapsed onto me panting and gasping as my chest rose very fast with his head on it.  
Best.Sex.Ever.  
He pulled out and slipped the condom off tying it up before he got up and walked over to the bin to throw it away. Very nice (ass) view I must say. He climbed back on top of me snuggling into my naked body. I just had sex. I can’t get over that. I’m sure the smile on my face said that.  
“So this is awkward and not to ruin the moment or anything. But I was upstairs. And I heard everything” A deep voice chuckled from the stair case and my eyes turned as wide as saucers and my jaw dropped. Derek jumped up in a flash and had threw my piles of clothes on me as he pulled on his underwear.  
“Way to ruin a moment, Peter” He growled. Peter just shrugged.  
“I came over to see you little nephew, you knew I was here you let me in.” He said in a matter of fact way.  
Why. Why do people always walk in on me having sexy time? Like seriously what the fuck?! Is there an app that counts down to when you should interrupt me? I huffed in anger and embarrassment as I threw my arms in the air.


End file.
